


【带土中心】Obito in Wonderland

by Chu_Jiangqiu



Category: Naruto
Genre: 天雷, 斑带
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:01:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25302004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chu_Jiangqiu/pseuds/Chu_Jiangqiu
Summary: *突然开脑洞的《带土梦游仙境》，全篇无脑天雷搞笑*剧情和梗有参考《娜娜莉梦游仙境》*请忽略在黑绝反水、辉夜姬四战出现过的情况下boss组是如何安全实现无限月读的*cp微斑带
Relationships: Uchiha Madara/Uchiha Obito
Kudos: 2





	【带土中心】Obito in Wonderland

1.带土发现事情有些不太对的时候，之前在他旁边的斑已经不知道去了哪里。  
他原本是在一个地洞里的，对，那个斑呆了数十年的地洞。然后他闲得无聊，冲着斑抱怨了无数天以后，斑吼了他一句“闭嘴”。  
那之后发生了什么？  
带土努力回想，终于记了起来——斑给他讲童话故事。  
先不说斑和童话故事这个组合有多不可思议，现在带土只想搞清楚一个问题，那就是斑去了哪里。  
就在这时，一只头顶多出一对兔耳的白绝左手拿着火焰团扇，右手拿着镰刀，从带土身边跑过，嘴里念叨着：“啊啊啊，时间马上要到了，迟到的话会被杀掉的吧！”  
“喂等等！什么要迟到了？”带土下意识问了一句，然而白绝并没有理他，反而跑的更快了一些。  
带土愣了一下，立刻从床板上起身追了过去。  
然后，带土在往地洞更深处的通道里一脚踩空，掉进了一个无底洞。

2.思考着‘斑那个混蛋没事干把地洞弄这么复杂做什么’以及‘这个无底洞不会真的没有底吧’，带土终于到达了底部。  
但是那只白绝已经没了踪影。  
带土抬起头观察了一下四周，发现不远处有一个非常小的门。  
“白绝是从那里走了吗？”带土小声说了一句，“可是那么小的门我也过不去啊。”  
这时，带土注意到了另一边的桌子。  
火焰团扇和镰刀都立在旁边，而桌子上有一瓶怎么看都很诡异的不明液体，瓶塞上还挂着一个吊牌，上面写着“喝掉我”。  
“傻子才会喝掉这种紫色的诡异液体吧？”带土从地上爬起来，伸手拿起之前还在白绝手里的武器挥了挥，很遗憾的发现他找不到携带这两样东西又不会很费劲的办法。  
如果有个卷轴就好了——  
带土这样想着，头顶突然掉下一样东西砸了他一下。  
哦，卷轴。  
放弃思考这个卷轴究竟是从哪里来的，带土把武器封了进去然后再次看向那瓶诡异的液体。  
喝，还是不喝呢？带土正纠结的时候，余光看到了之前的白绝。那只白绝一边喊着“迟到了”，一边飞快的跑到那扇门前，打开门走了进去。  
于是带土选择冒险喝掉那瓶液体。  
他的身体开始以肉眼可见的速度缩小，很快就变成了能够顺利通过那扇门的程度——可是，他忘记把桌子上的钥匙拿起来了。  
仰头看看桌子的高度，带土很确信他爬不上去，或许用土遁还有些许可能。  
但是，请原谅带土吧，他只记得三身术和豪火球的结印了。  
那么有没有办法解决困境呢？带土看到了桌脚放着的蛋糕，上面用熟悉的字体写着“吃掉我”。  
这一次带土毫不犹豫的吃了，然后他变回了原来的体型，轻松拿到了钥匙。  
回头看看那扇门，再看看空掉的瓶子，带土发现他做了一件非常愚蠢的事情，就连手上的钥匙也仿佛在嘲笑他的愚蠢。  
于是带土哭了起来。  
眼泪越积越多，不知不觉就变成了一片池塘，或者说是大海——反正带土停止哭泣的时候，已经看不到边际了。

3.身为一个宇智波，带土无比讨厌水，就算这些水按道理原本是从他这里产生的。  
试图在这片汪洋中寻找到陆地的带土，在体力几乎要耗尽时终于游到了岸边。  
浑身湿透的带土皱皱眉，发现那个不知道哪里来的卷轴居然还是防水的。  
“哈，这技术该推荐给全忍界。”带土说完，把卷轴扔到一边。  
四处观察了一下，发现并没有什么人的带土索性把身上同样不知道什么时候出现的长袍脱下来，用一个小火遁烘干。  
“爱丽丝——”突然有什么拍了拍他的肩膀。  
“谁是爱丽丝啊！”带土一边说着一边转过头，看到了一张无比熟悉的脸庞，在大脑反应过来之前他飞快的把烘干的衣服套了回去。  
那是琳。  
额，也许不是琳也说不定。  
“爱丽丝就是爱丽丝啦，”有着渡渡鸟身形的少女原地转了个圈，“还是说你已经把我给忘了？”  
“当然没有忘！”带土大声说道。  
“你看上去需要换件衣服了，被海水浸湿的衣服直接烘干也是不能穿的。”渡渡鸟指着带土身上的长袍，皱起了眉头，“你跟我来。”  
她把带土领到了一间小木屋中，屋子里有一只银白色毛发的老鼠，见到他们之后打了声招呼：“哟，琳和——爱丽丝？”  
带土看着卡卡西那张脸，扯了扯嘴角。  
“衣服在那边，爱丽丝快去换啦。”名为琳的渡渡鸟把带土推到了旁边的卧室，顺便贴心的锁上了门。  
“你准备的是宇智波的族服？”银毛老鼠，或者说卡卡西看了房门一眼，对琳说。  
“嗯哼，难道还要准备晓袍或者你的绿马甲吗？”琳在一边的椅子上坐下，“我觉得他不一定会接受那两种款式，毕竟他看上去似乎是处在十三岁或者十四岁的年纪。”  
“十三岁的他可不是这种性格。”卡卡西叹了口气，“不过，也没什么不好。”  
“所以我很感谢那个让我们以这种方式重聚的家伙啊，能像这样和你、和他说话什么的，之前都不敢想呢。”琳转过头看着卡卡西，“这么多年，你们都辛苦了呢，卡卡西。”  
吱呀——  
那边的带土换好衣服走了出来。  
“我就说这套衣服很适合爱丽丝了。”琳上下扫视着带土，“那么，爱丽丝你似乎也要继续出发了呢。”  
“啊，是的。”带土想起了卷轴里的火焰团扇和镰刀，“你们知道白……白兔先生在哪里吗？”  
琳和卡卡西对视一眼，最后卡卡西说道：“我们也不知道白兔先生在哪里，不过你可以往森林的深处找找看。”  
带土点了点头，临出门的时候心底突然涌起一股酸涩，下意识说道：“さよなら，琳。”  
“さよなら。”

4.这片森林像极了木叶的死亡森林。  
带土在树枝间穿梭，简单做出了评价。下一秒，他被绊倒了，险之又险的倒挂在树干上免去了摔到地上的命运。  
“爱丽丝酱，”声音从上方传来，“蛋糕和饮料味道如何啊？”  
带土眨眨眼，轻巧的跳到地面，仰头看向那声音的主人——那是只毛虫，大概。  
那只毛虫以一种不可思议的柔韧度盘在树枝上。因此比起毛虫，带土更愿意相信那是一条蛇。  
“味道都还可以，蛋糕要是红豆味的就更好了。”  
“这两样东西都是我做的。”毛虫先生不知道从哪里找出一杆长烟斗，敲了敲带土的额头，“红豆味我会考虑的，不过上次那对双胞胎明明告诉我应该用番茄或者糖浆的。到目前为止我已经得到了数十种蛋糕的味道了，究竟什么时候才能做出让佐助君自投罗网的味道呢？”  
带土又看了看毛虫先生的脸，终于从记忆里找出了符合的人——三忍之一的大蛇丸。  
不过双胞胎还有佐助君是谁？  
“额，抱歉。”带土出声打断了大蛇丸关于‘佐助君’的碎碎念，“你知道白兔先生在哪里吗？”  
长烟斗指向了森林深处。  
带土头也不回的立刻离开了这个地方，他有预感，再呆下去可能会被敲晕拐走。

5.墙上印着千手族徽的木质大宅出现在带土面前。  
犹豫了片刻后，带土还是上前敲了敲门。  
尽管不知道原因，但他的潜意识告诉他，宇智波和千手的关系已经不是世仇，所以就算他是个宇智波，这间屋子的主人也应该不会拒绝他。  
打开门的是一位有着红发，怀里抱着一个同样红发婴儿的夫人，她似乎有些感慨的看了看带土身上的族服，然后说:“我叫做漩涡水户，这是玖辛奈。有什么事情吗，爱丽丝？”  
玖、玖辛奈师母？  
以及为什么他们都要叫我爱丽丝啊！  
带土在心底咆哮了一句，对漩涡水户道:“请问，您知道白兔先生在哪里吗？”  
“这片森林有两只兔子，你说的是那只叫做白绝的吗？”漩涡水户笑了笑，“他的话，这会应该在城堡里了。”  
“公爵夫人，站在门口不邀请客人进来是不礼貌的。”漩涡水户背后响起了一个声音，“还是说，那是个宇智波？”  
漩涡水户让了半个身位，足以让带土和原本站在她身后的人看清彼此。  
木叶的二代目火影千手扉间？  
“居然还有宇智波会靠近这里啊。”千手扉间摇了摇头，“安心，我又不会对他做什么。毕竟那些事情都已经过去了，我也是会学着放下成见的啊。”  
“那就最好了。”漩涡水户点点头，伸手拉住带土的手腕把他带进了屋子 “所以，为我们的客人准备一些饭菜如何呢，扉间？”  
千手扉间在带土惊讶的目光中点了点头，转身打开了厨房的门。  
——那真的是厨房而不是实验室吗？  
带土看着那些放在台面上的试管烧瓶，对用那些东西做出来的食物的可食用性充满了怀疑。  
以及，那个一闪而过的金色，是什么东西？  
“啊，扉间喜欢精准的放食材，所以就把厨房放在了实验室里。”漩涡水户顺着带土的目光扭头看了一眼，“不过我可以保证他做出来的东西绝对是可以吃的。”  
带土松了口气。  
“我可以问一个问题吗？为什么你们都叫我爱丽丝？”  
漩涡水户愣了一下，末了摇了摇头:“不知道呢，反正你站在我面前，我就知道了你的名字——爱丽丝，虽然这个名字总感觉哪里有点怪。”  
“因为那是女孩子的名字而我是男的啊！”  
“诶？爱丽丝是女孩子的名字吗？”漩涡水户有些惊讶，“好像的确是这样，不过既然你叫做爱丽丝，那么爱丽丝也可以是男孩子的名字。”  
这时，扉间已经端着食物走了过来。  
“没记错的话你们宇智波都是甜党，不过这里是千手大宅所以并没有糖。”扉间指着盘子里的寿司说，“虽然不记得原因了，但我总觉得你应该不讨厌豆皮寿司。”  
他的确不讨厌豆皮寿司。

6.告别了千手扉间和漩涡水户，带土再次踏上了旅程。  
这次拦住他的是一只兔子，一只他并不认识的兔子。  
“我是三月野兔田岛。”名为田岛的三月野兔说道，“你身为一个宇智波，为什么会从千手的地盘出现？”  
带土有些迷茫，他并不认识眼前这个家伙。  
“啧，没想到除了疯帽匠那家伙以外居然还有暗自和千手勾结的宇智波。”三月野兔不满地撇撇嘴。  
“额，我只是去问路。”  
“问路就更不能去找千手了！”三月野兔更加暴躁了一些，“谁知道他们会不会欺骗你？更别说你去找的还是那个千手扉间，他实在太狡诈了。你说对不对，火核？”  
带土这才注意到，三月野兔脚边还有一只睡鼠，他应该就是叫做火核的家伙了。  
“田岛大人，时代不一样了……zZZ”  
“你这家伙就是站在疯帽匠那边的吧？”三月野兔暴躁的跺跺脚。  
“和平，结盟，千手和宇智波……唔，桃华你真漂亮……zZZ”  
“桃华？”三月野兔看起来已经处在爆发的边缘。  
“唔，桃华嫁给我好不好……zZZ”  
带土趁着三月野兔的注意力放在睡鼠身上时，偷偷溜走了。  
不过疯帽匠是谁呢？

7.接下来摆在带土面前的是一个岔路口。  
有两个长得几乎一模一样的人正站在路中央，应该就是之前大蛇丸提到的双胞胎。  
“请问，城堡要怎么走？”  
双胞胎指向了不同的方向。  
“城堡明明在这边。”留了辫子，穿着黑色宇智波族服的人指着右边的路说。  
“左边。”白色族服的人说。  
“哈？每次你都要和我做对吗？”  
“明明是你非要吵起来。”  
“我都怀疑你到底是不是宇智波了，佐助。你居然不喜欢吃甜食，明明三色丸子那么好吃。”  
“你们那么嗜甜才不是正常人吧，番茄多好吃。”  
“番茄那种酸涩的东西哪里好吃？而且佐助啊，宇智波就该老老实实穿族服，你看看你之前那身衣服，袒胸露乳的，一点都不符合大众审美。”  
“要不是为了方便你以为我会穿大蛇丸那家伙送的衣服吗？再说了，哪条规定宇智波就必须穿族服不能穿别的？”  
“我这个副族长规定的。”  
“那我还算是族长呢。”  
“宇智波兄弟间的感情一定非常深厚。”  
“谁说宇智波兄弟的感情就一定要好了？”  
“你那是嫉妒疯帽匠对我特别好。”  
“你还是三岁吗泉奈？晚上居然还要疯帽匠给你念童话故事？”  
“你才是三岁呢佐助，每天都盼着哥哥能陪你。”  
所以一对双胞胎，是如何拥有各自的哥哥的？  
带土看着面前吵起来的两个人，随意挑了一条路往前走。

8.走了没多久，路变得宽阔起来，一边甚至出现了高大的墙壁。  
“哦，让我们瞧瞧，一个宇智波！”  
带土仰起头，看到了一个，额，蛋？  
那枚蛋在墙头摇摇晃晃，带土担心他随时可能掉下来摔碎。  
“宇智波，自千手来，过族地往城堡去。”  
“你怎么知道的？”带土问。  
“我说你从千手来，你就是从千手来，没有原因。”蛋晃了晃，“以及，我叫做佛间。”  
“那么，佛间。”带土眨眨眼，“你知道城堡怎么走吗？”  
“城堡——你要找红心城堡还是白城堡呢？”  
“有什么区别吗？”  
“天，田岛那家伙居然敢放你这样单纯的宇智波独自深入森林。”蛋笑起来，差点从墙头跌落，“不过你也不用知道区别了，这条路的尽头是红心城堡。”  
“从现在起，小心你的脑袋吧，可怜的爱丽丝。”  
“神树Jabberwocky，就掌握在红心王后手里，被她盯上的话，你大概不是化为粉末就是脑袋搬家了。”

9.之前在公爵夫人那里惊鸿一瞥的金色再次出现了。  
这回带土一眼就认出了他是谁——波风水门，他的老师。  
不过是有着猫耳和猫尾的版本。  
“我是柴郡猫。”波风水门从树枝上跳下来，摸了摸带土的头，“当然你要叫我老师也是可以的喵。”  
“那个喵是什么鬼？”  
“因为我是柴郡猫啊。”波风水门笑了笑。  
“那好吧，去往城堡找白绝的路我已经知道了，所以你能告诉我如何离开这个世界吗？”带土看着他，问道。  
“离开这个世界很简单的喵，在红心城堡后面有一条路，路的尽头就是出口。”  
“那白城堡是怎么回事？”  
“白城堡的后面也有一条离开的路，但你已经在前往红心城堡的路上了喵，按着自己的心毫不犹豫的走下去吧。”  
“谢谢。”带土点了点头，沿着路继续向前。  
突然，他停下了脚步，“我还能再见到你吗？”  
除了风声，什么都没有。  
带土猛然回头，发现波风水门已经消失了。  
“金色闪光，吗？”

10.带土远远的看到了红心城堡，不过距离到达目的地显然还有一段距离，在这之前他得先穿过这个小镇。  
路边的居酒屋里走出两个勾肩搭背的醉汉，看上去一个像是鹰头狮，一个像是甲鱼。  
带土停下脚步听了听他们的对话。  
“我的赌运一好就说明要发生不好的事情，嗝。”鹰头狮说。  
“但是最近也没有什么大事啊。”甲鱼说，“除了我去取材的时候碰见了海象，事后被木匠揍了一顿。”  
“你还敢说，那次你可是差点死在海里。”鹰头狮举起拳头锤了一下甲鱼的肩膀，“大名鼎鼎的素甲鱼自来也，死在海里，你是要演搞笑剧吗？”  
“我那不是没料到木匠那家伙居然变得那么强了吗？”素甲鱼自来也苦笑了一下，“不过我说纲手啊，你身为这个镇子的镇长，赌博把镇子当成赌注也过分了啊，幸亏你这次是赢了。”  
“安心安心，我还没有蠢到把镇子都输出去。”鹰头狮纲手拍着自来也的肩膀，“话说回来你还没把大蛇丸那家伙劝回来啊？”  
“你又不是不知道他现在正盯着叮当哥叮当弟，还有三月野兔、疯帽匠、睡鼠那群红眼睛的家伙，天天想着成为他们中的一员拥有他们的力量，怎么可能愿意回镇子里。”  
“那是你没有晓之以情动之以理！”鹰头狮站定，“我以镇长的身份命令你，去把大蛇丸劝回来！”  
自来也在一边无奈的点点头。  
所以这就是三忍吗？  
带土面无表情的从他们身边走过，继续向着城堡前进。

11.木匠先生的小屋在镇子边缘，带土路过的时候他和海象小姐正在煮火锅。  
带土远远看到了地上成堆的牡蛎壳，以及一边扔着的鱼骨头。  
海象小姐的头上别着一朵纸花，而木匠先生似乎有些不良于行，操纵着旁边的橙发木偶才能完成各种动作。  
他们看到带土的时候，很高兴的邀请带土入座，品尝新鲜的牡蛎火锅和另一边的烤鱼。  
带土只吃了一条烤鱼就饱了，当然他本来也不是很饿。  
最主要的是，红心城堡近在咫尺。  
“你要去红心城堡？”海象小姐停下了在锅里捞东西的行为，严肃的问道。  
“是的。”  
“你知道神树Jabberwocky吗？”海象小姐说，“红心王后利用神树的力量，肆无忌惮的压迫这个国度的人民，一旦不合她的心意，她就要砍掉别人的头，或者直接把那人变成灰烬。”  
“所以如果不是必要，不要去红心城堡。”木匠先生接道。  
“可是我要去红心城堡后面那条路的尽头。”  
“那么你会门球吗？”海象小姐思考了一下，“今天红心王后在举办门球比赛，如果你赢了的话，也许就可以活着穿过城堡了。”  
“其实还有一个办法。”木匠先生咳嗽了两声，“听说城堡后面的路最终会变成一条路，所以走白城堡那边也是一样的。而白王后比起红心王后来说，要温和的多。”  
“可我已经走到了这里。”带土强调。  
“所以你还是用门球去碰碰运气吧。”海象小姐说，“祝你好运，爱丽丝。”

12.或许是因为举办门球比赛，红心城堡的门并没有关，从里面传出了女子高喊“砍了他的头”的声音。  
带土不禁心里有些打鼓，毕竟他其实不会打门球，吐个豪火球还差不多。  
“门球这项运动就应该掌握在少数人手里，看看这些得到羽衣恩惠的家伙，空有门球却根本不会打，简直是在浪费哀家的时间。”那个女人说道，“玷污了门球这项运动的家伙还是全部砍掉头吧。”  
带土这时总算看到了城堡里的状况。  
红心国王和红心王后正坐在王座上，白绝正站在他们的右后方，城堡中央是一群匍匐在地的家伙，正被和白绝几乎一模一样的士兵们一个个拖走。  
“好像有新人到了，爱野。”红心王后看着带土说。  
从带土的角度可以看到红心王后双眼是莹白色的，像极了以前在木叶看到的日向一族，但她的额头还有一只眼睛，有些像宇智波的写轮眼。  
“辉夜大人打算让他也试试吗？”被称作爱野的红心国王扭头对辉夜说。  
“我想要从城堡中穿过，去城堡后面的那条路。”带土趁机说道。  
“也不是不可以。”辉夜站了起来，“门球比赛，你要是赢了哀家就让你走过去。你要是输了——”  
“就化为灰烬吧。”  
“请等一下！”从城堡外传来一个声音。  
“既然要打门球，何不让我也加入呢？我赢了的话就请开放门球对平民的权限吧，门球不应该限制在我们大筒木这些少数人手中，我相信只要用真心，只要用爱的力量，一定可以让所有人都掌握并且打好门球的！”  
“喂，阿修罗！”  
带土转过头，看到了身穿勾玉白袍的两个人，走在后面的那个还睁着一双写轮眼。  
“白国王和白王后吗？”辉夜看着来人，“哀家的孙子也长大了啊，居然学着羽衣那个家伙的一套来和哀家谈条件。”  
“这不是谈条件，红心王后。”白王后阿修罗严肃的说，“这是我们门球宗的理念。”  
“阿修罗，你还是住嘴吧。”白国王叹了口气。  
“尼桑，我不想一直待在你的庇护下，我也有自己的想法。父亲留下的门球宗，是让我们学会爱的力量。”阿修罗转过头不满的说。  
“爱的力量？”辉夜像是听到了什么搞笑的东西，“没有白国王强大的实力给你撑腰，你敢和哀家谈爱的力量？”  
“白王后你可真是把羽衣的愚钝学了十成。”辉夜的目光转向了白国王，“所以与其和你讨论什么爱，哀家更喜欢因陀罗这孩子。”  
“门球就应该掌握在强者手中，羽衣把那个门球宗的首领传给白王后简直是胡闹。不是吗，因陀罗？”

13.带土趁着他们争论的时候偷偷穿过了城堡。  
可是在打开门的时候，红心骑士拦住了他:“王后大人可没有允许你离开，所以我是不会让你走的。”  
“可是你只是一摊黑色的不明物质，要如何阻拦我？”  
红心骑士瞪大了他黄色的眼睛，以迅雷不及掩耳之势缠上了带土的脚腕，然后顺着腿部慢慢控制住了带土的半边身体。  
“我当然可以阻止你，任何敢反抗王后大人的都是不可饶恕的对象。”  
“啊不，是母亲大人。”  
“母亲大人该是这天地间唯一的神明，是谁居然敢把母亲大人拉入这个月读世界？不可饶恕，不可饶恕！”  
母亲……辉夜姬……唔，无限月读……  
“到此为止了，黑绝。”  
来人伸出手，像是撕掉什么东西一样轻而易举的把黑绝从带土身上扯了下来，然后封印在一个小茶盏里。  
“原本是想让他们带你去茶话会的，没想到他们居然破坏了剧本。”他用手扶了扶头顶的帽子，“不过现在也不晚。先去喝杯茶，再一起离开吧，如何？”  
带土握住了疯帽匠伸过来的手。  
而在他们走后不久，坐在木人上面的白骑士姗姗来迟。  
“斑那家伙真是的，说好让我送那孩子离开的呢？”

14.“睡醒了？”  
带土眨眨眼，看着天空上那轮红色的月亮，又看看大地上挂在树枝上的无数茧，终于意识到他刚刚是做了个漫长的梦。  
“臭小子生日快乐。”  
啊，生日。  
这份礼物还真是贵重啊，老混蛋。  
——end——


End file.
